marauders_universe_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Baker
Alice Sierra Baker (b. 31 December, 2004) is a muggleborn 1st year student and joined as soon as the Hogwarts holiday break ended. Considering her joining, she has yet to make any really great friends. Alice was raised by her parents in a small, seemingly unnoticable apartment in London. Her mother works as a shop clerk and her father works at Kingscross, so she often spends her time at the train station as they do not have enough money, yet, to quite exactly pay for her school. Dylan usually teaches her what he can, although it's typically Oran, her brother, who does the teaching. And often when they were young, they witnessed a few people disappear into a certain brick wall. Biography Early life (2004-2015) Alice's early life was quite nice for a family who couldn't pay for their normal education. Considering her mother is a shop clerk at a clothing shop is usually the most helpful, especially if a clothing order goes wrong. Considering her free time, Alice had quite the knack for meeting the other Kingscross station workers. She typically liked to be helpful, but on the worse days, she didn't mind hanging out with her brother, who would occasionally pickpocket people. Sometimes Alice would stand on a bridge above two trains just as they'd be leaving at the same time, and pretend she was a race starter and would throw her handkerchief in the air when they began to leave. When she was 7 or 8, she sort of figured out that she wasn't exactly a normal person. Small weird things would happen such as having 4 quarters originally, but somehow she'd end up with 3 and a quarter-sized plastic jacket button. It was sort of just uncontrollable, and it got a bit worse here and there, stronger. When she was 9, her mother had finally snapped, and had slapped her on one awful day. Oran was there, as was Dylan. Attempting to distract her from their parents' argument was useless for Oran. He couldn't stop the witnessing of a terrible fight. Hogwarts years (2015-2022) Being able to see the occasional kid run into one of the brick walls is helpful. Alice sort of grew up not believing in anything, not even Santa Claus. Being able to see the glance of a kid disappearing, or a few kids, has helped her adjust to the new magical world. Not yet attended years 2-7. First Year Considering she has not yet been in Hogwarts for very long, she isn't quite well adjusted to it, and often finds herself lost in the corridors. The girls in her dorm are quite nice, and have taught her quite the helpful spells, despite her not being able to cast some of them considering she isn't yet powerful enough. Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Physical description Alice, at 4'6", is not the strongest kid. She isn't scrawny, but she sure isn't a body builder. Her hair is a slightly-messy and swept around pixie cut, being typically brown with a handful of naturally lighter streaks. Her face is slightly longer than it is wide, with her lips a tiny bit thinner than average. Her eyes are usually wide and curious looking, and her face has light freckles showered over it, mostly towards the center of her face. When not wearing robes, Alice prefers a sort of formal attire, which includes a white button-up shirt, a black bowtie, a black vest, and a pair of at least mildly nice white pants and flats. In a way it makes her feel more comfortable, or, helps her. She's always dealt with second-hand clothing at Kingscross but with a new sum of money, she's been able to at least try and keep her clothing nice, a sort of compulsive action. Around her neck is a necklace with an amulet on it that has an engraved ancient rune symbol "eihwaz" which means "defense". Personality and traits Alice is known to be quite nice, and often accepting of all ideas magic. Her curiosity usually gets the better of her, and while she's the younger sibling between her and her brother, she can be quite defensive over those close to her. When unhappy, her mind is typically attempting all things to get her back to the normal joy that she has, which usually includes going to the library and learning something new from one of the books. Life at the train station has trained her to be nimble and agile, as she has to weave through all of the people who file in and out all day. She's a nice person, although it's different with large amounts of people. The large amounts of people make her highly nervous, as she has had a history of getting lost in the Kingscross crowds, which typically causes her to break down looking for Oran. Oran is a muggle, by the way, although he was with her at 9 and 3/4 when she left on the Hogwarts Express. Magical abilities and skills Alice isn't quite powerful yet, but learns new spells pretty fast. A skill of hers includes a little bit of pick-pocketing, something her troublesome brother taught her when running around Kingscross. Another skill is a tiny bit, while not very good, physical observation. This would be her trying to figure out as much as she can about a person from how they react to things, or how their body might react. The twitch of an eye, the flick of a finger, anything. She also gets along quite well with owls. Possessions Alice has the standard 1st year equipment, and a sum of money in her vault in Gringotts was inherited by her since she was the next magical-born child of her family. The money came from her grandfather, Ovan (Oh-v-ah-n) Baker. She also has a Northern Hawk Owl for mail, although typically she does not receive any, or send any. Relationships Ovan Baker (grandfather) died as an Auror while fighting Death Eaters in London (1950-1998). Alice's grandmother is unknown. Dylan Baker (father) is still alive, and works at the Kingscross train station (1980+). Alina Baker (mother, formerly known as Alina Jackill) is also still alive and works as a shop clerk (1984+). Oran Baker (brother), alive and breathing, helps Dylan at Kingscross, and often helps people with baggage and such (2000+). Trivia *While Harry Potter was fighting Voldemort and causing trouble all over Europe, Ovan Baker was an auror who was assigned to partially defend and protect the Hogwarts Express, although died while fighting Death Eaters for it. *Alina Baker is now divorced from Dylan Baker, as of 2014. Quotes "Is this a catholic school?" - Said by Alice while going towards Hogwarts in the boats. "When can I battle a dragon?" - Asked to her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor on the first day after learning Stupefy. Category:Player Characters